


bubblegum

by gaynap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, I got way too into this, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet-ups, online names used cause i dont feel comfortable w using their real names, this was supposed to be short damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: thing from a prompt generator!DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY CCS
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> "your prompt: sapnap and dream both want to hold hands, but are too shy to ask the other"  
> this whole story kind of got out of hand, it barely resembles the prompt, sorry abt that  
> if you dont like this ship just ignore and move on. sorry if this exact prompt has been done before lmao

It hadn't been long since Sapnap and Dream started dating, so the two were a little shy with some things.

They had jokingly flirted with eachother (even off camera) before they admitted their feelings for eachother, so it wasn't entirely unfamiliar, but knowing it was serious made everything feel a little different. Sapnap had blushed at Dream's weird comments before, but he could have just dismissed it with a laugh. Now, he has to face it. Dream's tone never changed when being lovey-dovey from when they weren't official, so it still reminded Sapnap of the "jokes" the other would make just to get under Sapnap's skin and make him laugh. Sure, it got under Sapnap's skin, he guessed, but not in an actually irritated way, more like a "I don't really want to face these feelings and you're making me think about them" way. So when Dream finally fessed up and confessed to Sapnap, it was like a gigantic weight was lifted off the man's shoulders.

"Do you wanna maybe meet up?" Dream had asked one sunny day. Sapnap felt an uncontrollable smile form on his face when he heard the words being uttered. "I mean," he started, trying to keep his composure, "Yeah. Totally." They continued to talk about plans, eventually deciding it would be best for George to come along as well if they wanted to make some content. They didn't mind a third wheel, George could tease sometimes but he knew when to back off from the couple. George had immediately agreed.

When Dream and Sapnap met at the airport (George was lagging behind because he was in Britain, after all,) they both stared at eachother dumbfoundedly. Sapnap had already been given a face reveal, but wow, the messy dark-blonde hair and light freckles were so much different in person. "Hey," Sapnap said simply, before promptly being hugged tightly by the taller man, and Sapnap was able to faintly smell what must have been Dream's body wash. It calmed him, much to his confusion. They started to converse, being cautious of getting too romantic in public, out of fear of being recorded. Getting exposed as a couple is the absolute last thing Sapnap wants to come from this visit. They sat down together as they waited for George to arrive, both of them nervously checking their phones as conversation topics started to run out.

Dream smiled not so subtly as Sapnap got a Discord notification. He checked the app and blushed at the message he got from the other man.

**Dream: I love you, I'm so happy I get to see you finally**

As his cheeks warmed up Sapnap smiled and chuckled. "You're so cheesy, Dream," Sapnap giggled quietly. Dream smiled wider and wordlessly nodded.

A couple of hours passed before George finally arrived. The man was all smiles and snarky (but still lighthearted) jokes, making Dream and Sapnap ease up a bit, their nervousness becoming less prominent. They were all chuckling on the walk back to Dream's car, George had said something about an old man's goofy t-shirt and they couldn't stop snickering immaturely. Dream cranked up the A.C. and finally started to leave the airport. Sapnap sighed like it was the biggest relief of his life. In Dream's car, they can have some privacy. Albeit with George awkwardly third-wheeling in the backseat. "Hey, George, how do you feel about being the third wheel?" Sapnap asked teasingly. George rolled his eyes. "I don't really care. You two lovebirds can do whatever you want, just remember that I'm still here," he said with faux-malice. Dream chuckled. "Alright, we promise, right Sapnap?"

Sapnap nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he said with exaggerated boredom. They continued bantering back and forth like that, occasionally making a joke that was funny enough for Dream to start wheezing. They were just enjoying eachother's company, really, the too-cold air of the A.C. was like background ambience to their laughter and the artificial air freshener the final touch. They were all overjoyed to be seeing eachother, even if it was only for two weeks.

In Dream's apartment, George immediately helped himself to some snacks that were left out on the kitchen table for the guests. "Airline food reminds me of _death_ ," he explained simply. They played some multiplayer games on Dream's TV, all of which ended with one of them purposefully letting the other die or making them lose a mission over and over.

Hours that only felt like minutes later, George yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" He asked. Sapnap checked his phone and widened his eyes at the time. "Like, 2:30 AM."

"I really need to get to bed, I'm exhausted," George groaned. Dream nodded, "Yeah, that's alright man. Get your rest."

As they said their goodnights to George and were left alone in the living room, everything got quieter. Sapnap ever so quickly glanced at Dream's face, more specifically his lips. Sapnap was filled with the overwhelming urge to just kiss the other man silly. The urge has been brewing ever since Sapnap got off the plane, the possibilities of what could happen or how Dream would react jostling around in his brain quickly over the course of the day. That's when Sapnap realized he hadn't been talking for what felt like forever, so he blurted out a quick lie. "I'm getting pretty tired too."

"Oh," Dream replied, "Alright then. Is there... anything you wanted to say to me though?" he asked. _Yes,_ Sapnap thought, but didnt say aloud. "Nah, not really. I'm just gonna hit the hay," he sighed. He internally beat himself up.

"Okay," Dream responded, with a hint of what sounded like disappointment in his voice. "Hey, uh," He continued, or at least tried to, because no other words left his mouth after that. Sapnap turned his head towards Dream slightly and didn't miss the glance at his lips. He's not stupid, he can tell when a person wants to kiss someone, he's kissed before, but god is it hard with Dream for some reason. Everyone else, all the other people he's "loved" before, he could kiss no problem. In fact, he was damn confident. But with Dream it's different, and Sapnap can't really figure out why.

He doesn't have time to ponder on this as Dream leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Sapnap melted, as corny as it is to say. He's wanted this for so long.

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes as Dream pulled away. "Goodnight," he said softly. Sapnap would usually laugh at how sappy the other was acting, but right now, he couldn't care less. "Sorry if you don't wanna sleep on the couch--" Dream tried to say, but Sapnap cut him off, "Can I sleep with you? In your bed?" He asked. Later, Sapnap would cringe at how desperate he sounded, but that doesn't matter right now. "Of course," Dream answered. "It's kinda small but that's okay. I'll make it work."

In Dream's bed, It was hard for Sapnap to sleep. Mostly because he wasn't even that tired, but also because he felt like something was missing. Nothing was blatantly wrong of course, but he couldn't help but feel like he wanted something. "You asleep?" Dream whispered. "No," Sapnap answered immediately. "That's what I thought. Hey, come here," Dream said. Sapnap rolled over and faced Dream.

"You're so pretty," Dream blurted out. "Sh-shut up," Sapnap murmured, before being pulled into a comforting hug. Sapnap didn't resist this, just rested his head on Dream's chest and closed his eyes.

And to his surprise, he fell asleep easily.

\---

The Dream Team had just finished filming a vlog, and _wow,_ was it fun. Sapnap had actually doubled over laughing a couple of times, which was kind of a rare occurence for him.

Dream clicked away at his computer as he put a blur over an accidental shot of his face, which had happened a couple of times, Sapnap making fun of George's horrible camera work. George sat with Sapnap as they idly scrolled on their phones while Dream edited the vlog. George broke the silence. "I still think it's funny how you two were so afraid to hold hands," George brought up once again. Sapnap sighed good naturedly, putting his phone down and running a hand through his hair. "Of course we were man, what if it ended up on the vlog? Or someone recorded it?" Sapnap replied before George laughed. "So you guys can kiss and even sleep in the same bed together and cuddle, but not hold hands?"

"It's different," Dream said vaguely.

"No one will record you two, you conspiracy theorists," George responded. Sapnap raised an eyebrow at George. "Why do you want to see us hold hands so bad, George?"

"Cause it's so blatantly obvious you two want to and it _drives me crazy,_ " George answered. Sapnap held back a smile as he teased George back. "You're like those teenagers on wattpad," he joked. "Wow," George said simply though a grin. "Wow."

\---

They were all out and about, just taking a walk really, occasionally window shopping with the shops they passed by. There was no camera this time, so Sapnap felt a little more comfortable with Dream. They all made little jokes along the way, especially if they saw something stupid being displayed in a storefront window. The laughing was calming to Sapnap, he didn't really feel like his anxieties were coming true, or that they were gonna be caught acting like a couple, when everyone was joking around like this. So, his fingers started to drift slowly to Dream's hand. He felt okay with it, now.

Then Dream almost immediately pointed at some weird statue, with his hand that Sapnap was about to hold. So, he went back to goofing around, but he could feel George's stare on him, this time. After a few minutes, Sapnap tried again, but this time Dream's fingers actually brushed up against his, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Dammit. Why is he getting so flustered over _this?_ The second Sapnap thought about that, he saw a person walking a bit near them, so he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. He swore he could hear a slight sigh from George.

When the footsteps from the stranger turned quiet, George finally said something. "Not everyone who passes by is some creepy fan, you know that right?" He asked. Sapnap shrugged. "He's just a bit paranoid. Twitter messes with your head," Dream chuckled. "I guess," George replied, frustrated.

When the sun started setting, that's when they started heading towards Dream's home.

It was surprisingly silent for a few minutes, Sapnap wasn't completely sure why.

"No one's around, y'know," George suddenly said. "Yep," Dream replied plainly. Then a finger started to brush against Sapnap's hand again. Sapnap felt relieved as he looked around and saw no one, reaching his hand closer to the other. Then, a person across the street walked by holding a phone, which really freaked Sapnap out, so there goes his hand again.

George groans, exasperated. "Just _hold hands already,_ my god!" He says a little loudly.

Sapnap and Dream can't help but burst out laughing despite their embarrassment.

George chuckled along with them as they tried to catch their breath, long past gone the stranger and too happy to care. "Will you listen to me now?" George asked, grinning. "Yes, George," Dream sighed, still snickering a bit. Then he interlocked his and Sapnap's fingers, and Sapnap's heart skipped a beat. Sapnap isn't some little kid anymore, he can handle some hand holding, he tried to convince himself, but everything is amplified with Dream. Sapnap just loves him so much, and everything just feels so different and amazing when it's someone you truly love, he guesses.

They hold hands the entire walk home, all the way up until Dream has to unlock his front door. George quietly said his goodnights as they entered and let Dream and Sapnap be. The two men looked at each other with adoration, and gripped eachother's hands again. "I love you," Sapnap blurted out, immediately feeling heat rush to his face as he said the words. "I love you too," Dream replied with no hesitation, and Sapnap's heart started beating faster. He quickly kissed him on the lips before heading towards the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Dream could get used to the phantom sensation of Sapnap's lips against his.

Laying in bed after a long day with Dream feels great. Sapnap has only experienced this four times so far but it's quickly becoming one of his favorite feelings. He cuddled up against Dream as the man scrolled through his Twitter feed. After a few seconds, he put his phone on the nightstand next to the bed and the two were shrouded in darkness. Sapnap interlocked his finger's with Dream's again as they both got even closer to eachother. "Goodnight, love you," Sapnap said, feeling a little more confident in saying 'love you' now. "Love you too," Dream replied, as they both shut their eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to feel abt the ending but whateva


End file.
